Antarian Traditions
by Aligewe
Summary: They were all adopted. They have the Destiny Book, but is it real? Suddenly they are on Antar and find out things they would have never dreamt about. I don't like this summary it barely scratches the real meaning of the fic
1. Default Chapter

**Antarian Traditions**

**Chapter 0 – Background Information.**

Max, Liz, Alex, Maria, Isabel, Serena, Ava, Michael, Xander, and Kyle got separated after they got found. They all had at least one that who was like the other. They all came out of the pods that were stashed at the pod chamber and granolith from the series.

After about a year later they all met again. They met at school on their first day. Since then nobody was able to get between them. They would go everywhere together, and if somebody said otherwise that person would get bombarded with phrases of persuasion until they allowed all 10 of them to do what they set out to do.

The Parker's own the CrashDown where Liz, Ava, Isabel, Serena, Michael, and Maria work. Michael works behind the grill and the others serve. Kyle and Xander work at a car repair. Max works at the UFO Museum across the street of the CrashDown, and Alex works at a Computer Repair shop.

The Evans' have their own law firm.

The Whitman's are archeologists and are often away so Alex and Serena have the house to themselves. Their house became the main meeting place. The Whitman's have 3 guestrooms, so one of them got transformed into the 'I-know-a-Czechoslovakian' meeting-room.

The other meeting 'room' was at the chamber.

They also met often near the chamber where they could practice their powers.

They can all levitate almost everything, blast things, make a shield, get premonitions, change molecular structures, Dream walk, and Heal.

They found the Destiny Book when they were in the Chamber looking for a place to hide things, like research papers on their planet. They have the destiny book, which stats

The King before King Zan was King Kosekito his wife was Queen Mandina.

Lord Drakaneus was the Kings Second in Command. And Lady Adremah was the Queens assistant.

Alesandro and Alaramia were married, and the others were all single but were unofficially seeing each other, Rath and Vilandra, Xander and Serania, Kyan and Alava.

They were sent to earth because Kivar was about to overthrow the throne. So that they could return and defeat Kivar they were sent to earth to learn about and improve their powers.

IS EVERYTHING CORRECT THAT IS IN THE DESTINY BOOK?

MAYBE, MAYBE NOT. WHO KNOWS?

Hope you like this idea! Tell me if you want to see it continued or not. Depending on that I will decide on what to do. If you want to reach me and give some ideas on how to improve or change things, please email me at 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Antarian Traditions

**Author: **Aligewe

**Email: **aligewe hotmail . com (without the spaces)

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **They were all adopted. They have the Destiny Book, but is it real? Suddenly they are on Antar and find out things they would have never dreamt about. Don't like the summary, but I do like the story

**Spoilers: **none, this is an Alternate Universe Fic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the idea in which the characters are put in

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry about this very long wait! I just never really had the time to sit down and change everything (needed to be done). The original first chapter became third. LOL I hope you guys like this idea. Please Read and Review

Aligewe

**Antarian Traditions**

**Chapter 1 –Should we or not?**

**Mai 17, 1999 (they are about 16 years old) – Late Evening – At the Pod Chamber**

Alex and Serena Whitman, Liz, Ava and Michael Parker, Max, Isabel and Xander (Zan) Evans, Maria and Kyle Valenti and Nasedo their protector were sitting in the pod chamber. The pod chamber was the first place that reminded them of home.

The place, where they all met for the first time. The place they go to when there are dreams to talk about, feelings they remember, things that are related to Antar.

They had always tried to keep their being different a secret, even from their parents. Nasedo had always told them about what the US Government would do with them once they found out that the kids were in fact from a different planet. It frightened them so much that they decided to keep it a secret.

With the time their powers had grown and they decided it was time to discuss once more what they should do about their parents.

Should the kids tell their parents that they were born on another planet?

That they were the Royal Family, Royal Assistance and Royal Military Family?

That Kivar overthrew the throne and took control of the planet?

That they had died protecting a planet?

That Kivar killed them all?

Should they tell that they were cloned? That their DNA was mixed with Human DNA and then sent to earth for safekeeping?

Should they tell that Kivar sent his second in command down to earth to kill them?

Should they tell them what Nicholas had planned to achieve this?

Should they tell them about the Skins?

About the FBI Special Unit that hunts Aliens?

"Go ahead tell them, if you think it is wise to tell humans that you are from a planet called Antar. They will probably be scared of you, wonder what you can do to them and hand you over to the FBI or you will to be on your own, have to live alone. I won't stay any longer and waste my time teaching you but you will probably stay here till the day you die."

"What do you mean with 'we will stay here'?"

"I don't need you to get back, but you need me to do so"

"Why do we need you?" asked Max.

"Because without me you have no idea what awaits you on Antar or how to read the book or even how to get back" said Nasedo in a cold and not caring voice.

"Then why won't you teach us how to read Antarex, so we don't need you?" Xander asked cocky.

"Because I don't have time for you anymore. There are more pods to take care of, and I am the only protector."

"You have been here for 10 years teaching us our history, never leaving us alone, no matter what and now you tell us there are more pods," Isabel in a rage.

"Where are the other protectors?" Alex asked.

"Why do you think there are more?"

"Well…" Kyle answered "if there are more pods than just us 10, then shouldn't there be a protector for the other set as well? Unless you had them all killed, or killed them yourself."

"Why would you think that?"

"Guess… never mind, I will tell you… no need to strain your little brain. You remember my grandfather? Well he was an alien hunter. Maybe you should have been more careful, you left a mark and also their DNA was whacked," Kyle said knowing it would anger Nasedo even more that they knew about him.

"First of all: He is not your grandfather. Second: I don't know what you are talking about. And Third: If it were true, you should be scared. I don't need you, I still have the other set and they know more than you do without me helping them! They remember many things about Antar that you can't even dream of. You are the defaulted set that was sent. I could just kill you without another thought… The only problem I have is that I have to find the other set before I kill you." With that Nasedo stood up and left the chamber.

They all looked at each other not knowing what exactly to do.

"How again did we start this conversation?" Kyle asked trying to lighten the mood that Nasedo had left behind.

"Telling our parents that we are not from this world or not" Ava stated. "How does he know that the others know more than we do? He never left us."

They just looked at each other not knowing how that was possible. After some time of thinking for a reasonable answer Liz asked:

"So what are we gonna do… tell our parents or not? What do you guys think?" Everyone voted for telling them.

"Ok… that was easy. Do we tell them that Nasedo just threatened us?" Liz asked.

"We should… they can help us protect ourselves against him," Maria said.

The others agreed.

"How are we going to tell them? Every parent alone or all of them together?"

"I think we should tell them all together. I at least don't want to stand there alone and tell them that I am an alien," Maria spoke up for the first time.

They all agreed with her. They decided that the next day would be the day they would tell their parents.

While they were discussing on how they would tell them, Liz motioned for Ava to follow her outside. They both snuck out of the chamber into the fresh air.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Ava asked concerned as she say Liz's worried expression.

"I can't stop thinking about what Nasedo said. Will he really kill us to get home?"

"I don't know, but I hope not."

"I can't get rid of this feeling that he will come back."

"If he does we will kill him," Ava said in a determent but emotionless voice that let Liz frown.

"Since when are you so into killing someone?"

"Since Nasedo threatened my family and friends."


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Antarian Traditions

**Author: **Aligewe

**Email: **aligewe(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **They were all adopted. They have the Destiny Book, but is it real? Suddenly they are on Antar and find out things they would have never dreamt about. Don't like the summary, but I do like the story

**Spoilers: **none, this is an Alternate Universe Fic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the idea in which the characters are put in

**Author's Note:** I didn't know how to write the parent scene so... I skipped ahead. So the parents all know about them being aliens and from Antar... everything. Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review

* * *

**Antarian Traditions**

**Chapter 2 – Are We Being Spied On?**

**August 21st, 2000 (they are about 17 years old) – Saturday Night at the CrashDown **

Max, Isabel, and Xander arrived at the CrashDown and saw the sign. "Closed for Private Party. Well we are invited, aren't we?" Xander joked. Isabel just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Zan, that is just too lame to laugh about," Isabel said with a smile on her face. "Really… Then why are you smiling?" Zan countered while Max opened the door to the CrashDown Café.

"Hi Maria," Xander said "I thought you said you had study group tonight." Maria was standing behind the counter washing the last couple of glasses that were still dirty from the dinner rush earlier.

"Yeah, we did but we decided to take one day off," Maria said with a smile.

"You should have seen her persuading them to take a day off. It was fun to watch" Kyle said teasingly.

"I can imagine" Xander said laughing.

"Kyle! I didn't have to persuade _them. They _had to persuade _me!_" Kyle walked behind the counter and took a couple glasses. Max and Isabel had followed Xander to the counter and were listening.

"Hey, you guys wanna drink something?" Maria asked. They all nodded their head and Maria and Kyle filled another three glasses with Cherry Coke. Max took his glass and walked over to Liz and gave her a quick kiss and then started helping her and Ava set up the booths with food, plates, forks, etc. Michael was looking through the CD stack.

Short after everything was set up and the music was turned on, Alex and Serena arrived as well. Alex walked over to Isabel kissed her and pulled her towards the dance floor they had made. Serena walked over to Xander kissed him and sat down on his lap. They ate; they talked; they danced; they talked some more.

"Hey do you know the new rumor about Pam Troy?" Serena asked. They all shook their head. "They say that she has a new worshipper club, but her 'at-the-moment-boyfriend' is not in it. Can you believe that?" They all looked at each other and bust out laughing.

_ML & MM & AI & KA & XS_

Liz was sitting in a booth talking to Kyle and Max. "Liz, come on, dance with us. Please?" Maria, Isabel, Serena and Ava were begging Liz. Ava was trying to pull Liz towards the dance floor to no avail. "I will later, ok?" "Promise!" Serena countered. "Fine, I promise."

Michael was just filling his glass with the usual cherry coke, when he saw somebody walk past the CrashDown's window. 'Mmm, that's weird, normally nobody walks by at this time.' It was already 10:30. 'Oh well, could be a tourist.' And with that it was out of his mind.

Ava was begging Liz again to dance with them.

"Fine." With that she stood up and passed Max who pulled her on his lap and kissed her filled with passion and then spun her off of his lap standing up next to her. Max waved his arm in the direction of the CD-Player and a slow song started and Max and Liz started dancing in each others arms.

"Hey! Mr. Romance, that's unfair. Change the music so she won't dance with us girls" Ava said pouting.

"Come on…" Kyle said with mock annoyance "they have that 'into-my-soul-look' again." He walked up to the stereo and changed the song to a fast song. Max and Liz didn't even notice the music change, they just kept dancing in their own little world.

"Oh man. I changed the music so they would stop, not continue" Kyle said pretending to be upset, but he knew that they wouldn't hear the change.

_ML & MM & AI & KA & XS_

A couple songs later every one was sitting except Liz and Max who were still totally lost in their own world.

Maria was looking at Max and Liz again to see if they were done but instead she let her eyes wander outside. She saw three men sitting on the bench next to the entrance door of the UFO museum which was across of the CrashDown. She turned back to the others and said, "Do you see the three men on the bench looking at us?"

"Which men? I don't see one" Was the most often used phrase, or similar ones.

The song changed again and Max and Liz 'woke up' from their trance. They heard the questions that were bombarded at Maria and came back to the booth and took a seat next to Maria. Liz sat down on Max's lap.

"What's going on?"

Michael answered their question "Maria asked if we saw three guys sitting on the bench across the street."

"And?"

"Nobody saw them." Maria just said, "You know what, forget it. I must have been dreaming, or so. So what are we gonna do now?"

"I have an idea, be right back" was all Liz said before jumping from Max's lap and running out the door to the backroom. When she came back she was holding something weird shaped. As she came nearer Ava recognized what it was a screamed, "UNO Attack, I love that game."

They all played that game for quite some time before Max went outside to get his sleeping bag as well as Isabel's and Xander's. They were all going to sleep over at the Parker's.When he unlocked the trunk, he saw a figure hush through the parking lot, but he put it off immediately when didn't see it again. Kyle and Maria had already put their things into their respective rooms. The girls were sleeping in Liz's room because it was bigger than Ava's, and the guys were sleeping in Michael's room. They had all changed into their pajamas, and met in Ava's room again where they would talk until they were sleepy enough to actually sleep.

_ML & MM & AI & KA & XS_

**Monday night in Liz's room**

"Liz? What's going on? Why did you call me?" Max asked near panicking while storming into Liz's room through the half open window. Liz didn't say anything; she just opened the window completely and ushered Max back out onto the roof-patio. Liz closed the window behind her and walked over to the meter high wall across the window and sat down on it. Max stayed in the middle of the roof.

"Max, since Friday there is a guy in the CrashDown throughout the whole day. He only orders coffee and always something different to eat. He sits in the same booth for about 3 hours leaves and comes back around 10 minutes later in different clothes but returns to the same booth he was sitting in before, unless somebody else occupied it while he was gone. I also saw him at school when I got out today. Maria noticed him as well."

"Does he know that you recognized him?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I also noticed a guy near our house but I didn't think anything by it because of the playground across the street and there are always some children playing. But now…" Max trailed off

"We should call the others and tell them to meet us at the chamber at 10 o'clock. Are you off then? Michael and Maria, too?"

"Yeah, we close in about 10 minutes. It is already 9:20. You can use my phone to call them. I will tell Maria and Michael. Ava is over at Kyle's. You can pick up Isabel and Xander, I will get a ride with Maria and Michael will probably use his motorcycle. Can you call Alex, and Serena?"

"Sure." Liz stood up to go to the window but Max suddenly stepped in front of her and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick but passionate kiss that turned into a hug.

"We will be ok, Liz", was all that Max said before climbing down the ladder to his car. He called the others from his cell phone while driving home to pick up Isabel and Xander. He called the Whitman's, and the Valenti's and told them all to meet at ten in the chamber. They didn't ask questions. Max called Isabel to tell her and Xander to be ready when he got there.

_ML & MM & AI & KA & XS_

"Michael, after we close we have to go to the chamber", Liz whispered to Michael who was still standing at the grill doing the last order. Maria was just serving a young couple and left them quickly again when she saw Liz's worried face. She immediately walked over to Liz behind the counter.

"Maria after we close we have to go to the chamber. The others will be there by ten. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, chica. What is this meeting about?" Maria asked worried. Liz didn't say anything she just looked at the one customer in the corner as if making sure that nobody needed service but Maria understood the gesture.

15 minutes later they were ready to go; Michael on his motorcycle; Liz and Maria in the Jetta. When they arrived at the chamber they saw Max's Jeep, Kyle's Mustang, and Serena's Golf. Isabel and Xander had driven with their brother Max, Ava had driven with her boyfriend Kyle, and Alex had driven with his sister Serena. Michael and Maria parked next to the cars and walked up to the chamber that housed the ten pods. When they entered they just heard Max finish telling the others what was going on.

Liz had told Michael and Maria while closing and cleaning the CrashDown. They were all stunned into silence. Slowly they recovered.

"So what should we do now?" Serena asked.

"Serena, don't worry, the big tough guys will protect you and take care of everything else" was Kyle's sassy response. Serena just ignored it because she knew that that was how Kyle dealt with these kind of things.

"I don't know", Max said. "Did you guys see anybody suspicious?" They all seemed to be thinking.

Serena slowly stated, "There was one guy who once came to our house trying to cell a vacuum cleaner. Then later I saw him enter a small black car with tinted windows. And then a couple of times sitting on a bench. Each time he was wearing different clothes and looked slightly different so I didn't recognize him or think about it." Alex agreed with her.

"I think there was also a guy at our house doing the same thing. There was always a guy at the playground. Sometimes even if there were no children playing around", Isabel said in a voice fearful voice what was unusual for the ice-princess (She got the name in first grade from her class mates. Sometimes the 'Czechoslovakians' would also call her that).

Michael said that he saw a guy walk past the CrashDown on Saturday night when normally nobody is on the street anymore. Maria remembered seeing the three men on the bench.

"I want to know who they are and why they are after us" Ava wondered. They all agreed to her statement.

"Well maybe we are just making this whole thing up. Maybe this is all nothing more than coincidence. Who knows?" Serena tried to reason with herself and the others.

In their hearts they all knew that these men were after them. Suddenly the door slid open and in came Nasedo. They haven't seen him in 2 years. They didn't know where he went or why. They just knew that he wasn't there anymore. They were afraid of him. Some of the things he had said the last time they had seen him were frightening.

They all stepped together, the guys in the front protecting the girls behind them. The guys were holding up their hands ready to blast him or shield themselves if necessary. Nasedo didn't say anything he just walked towards them.

Michael, Max, Kyle, Xander, and Alex put their shields up. This shield blocked Nasedo from seeing what they were doing. The girls were holding each others hands and were pulling on the guys t-shirt signaling them to back up farther into the chamber until the girls were with their backs to the pods.

Maria, Liz, Ava, Isabel, and Serena had entered the chamber behind the pods quickly. Kyle and Alex were the first to join them. Short after that Xander and Michael joined them as well. Through the top pods Michael and Kyle joined Max with the shield again, so Max could climb threw. Max stood next to Liz in the front, Xander was standing next to Serena in the back left corner of the granolith. Ava was standing with Kyle, who had joined her in the back right corner. Isabel and Alex were standing between Xander and Serena in the back and Liz and Max in the front. Maria was standing in between Ava and Kyle in the back and Liz and Max in the front. They were standing in a 'V' formation. Michael let go of the shield and joined Maria reaching his hand out so she could take it.

They had all unconsciously joined hands and with Michael joining them, the granolith started humming and they all fell unconsciously to the ground simultaneously.


End file.
